


Hot Date Night

by StandingOnShakyGround



Series: Clexa domesticated [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Date Night, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StandingOnShakyGround/pseuds/StandingOnShakyGround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final in the Clexa domesticated series. </p><p>Lexa takes Clarke on a hot date! Lexa drools over Clarke's dress, Clarke just thinks she has the most amazing girlfriend ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final of the series. I hope you've all enjoyed this big Clexa fluff series. Happy Clexa is my favourite to read and write so I'm sure I'll come up with other fluffy stories :) Enjoy!

Lexa Woods taps her pencil on her desk mindlessly as her mind flows through a hundred thoughts. She hears a soft knock on her office door followed by someone entering. She looks up to see her friend and boss walk through the frosted glass doors. The soft click of heels echo in the office until the lawyer stops to sit on one of the soft leather chairs sitting in front of her heavy oak desk.

 

The two coworkers stare at each other for a moment before the older woman crosses her arms in front of her to look at the junior lawyer pointedly, “Are you sure you want to do this today Lexa?”

 

The brunette takes a moment before answering. She sets the pencil down and releases a puff of air. “I’ve never been more sure of anything Indra.”

 

“Then why is it that you like someone ran over your favorite cat?”

 

Lexa lets out a tiny chuckle, “This is my nervous face, you should know that by now.”

 

“Actually, my friend, I can never tell. Your face is as stoic as ever.” Indra laughs.

 

There’s another knock on the door, a frizzy-haired brunette sticks her head in, “Hey boss and boss boss.”

 

Lexa waves the girl in, “Come in Maya.”

 

The assistant opens the door all the way and walks to the desk with a file in hand, “Hey I got that Alie file you asked for.” She sets the file down in front of Lexa, “and I made reservations for 7:00 at Le Ton DC, like you asked?”

 

“That’s great Maya, thank you very much.” Lexa waves to her assistant in thanks. Before getting to open the file in front of her, Indra takes it away. “Hey!”

 

“Don’t hey me little missy,” the older lawyer chastises, “You have a big date tonight, I’ll take care of this.”

 

“Really Indra you don’t have to.”

 

“I insists, and as your boss I’m telling you take a rest of the day off.” Indra stands and gives the junior lawyer a rare smile, “Treat your girl to a nice dinner.”

 

Lexa looks up and smiles back, “Thanks I appreciate it.”

 

“You just keep up the great work you’re doing,” Indra taps the file onto the palm of her hand before adding, “you might make partner sooner than you think.”

 

Lexa beams as she watches her boss walk away. She takes a moment before grabbing her phone and taps out a message.

 

 **To MySexyBabe** : DATE NIGHT TONIGHT LOVE <3

 

She doesn’t wait for a response as she gathers her belongings and walks out of her office.

 

 

Meanwhile in Ark Memorial Hospital…

 

“Nurse! Nurse!” An elderly woman calls out as she spots a woman in scrubs pass nearby.

 

“Yes Mrs. Kane, what can I help you with?” The blonde smiles down at the patient.

 

“My son is going to stop by in a little while, I was wondering if you can help sit me up. The controls on this bed confuse the heck out of me.”

 

“Of Course Mrs. Kane,” The nurse pushes the button to move the hospital bed up, “would you like me to grab you an extra pillow?”

 

“Yes, that would be wonderful dear.” The elderly woman smiles at the nurse.

 

“My name is Clarke, I’ll be around for a few more hours so just push the button over there,” She points, “if you need anything else.” The blonde smiles, “I’ll be right back with your pillow.

 

Clarke walks out of the room and feels her phone vibrate. She pulls it out of her pocket and reads an incoming text, a great big smile forms on her face. She types out a response as a coworker comes up beside her.

 

In a heavy Australian accent another blonde nurse says, “What’s got you smiling like you won the lottery?”

 

Clarke looks up as she finishes her text and puts her phone back into her pocket, “Hey Eliza! Oh just date night with my girl.” She grins.

 

“Oh is this the infamous Lexa we’re talking about?”

 

“You know my girlfriend?”

 

“You mean the sweet, sexy lawyer that comes around here and brings you flowers, chocolates, and sweet little gifts?”

 

“Yes she’s the sweetest little thing,” Clarke says dreamily, “sorry I don’t share though.”

 

Eliza laughs, “No worries mate, I got one of them too.”

 

“Ah boyfriend?”

 

The Aussie snorts, “No, God no. My girlfriend Alycia, she loves flowers too. She’s always bringing them home. We moved here to America so she can pursue her acting career.”

 

“Wow that’s amazing! Has she been in any shows lately?” Clarke says in genuine surprise.

 

“Um she’s got a few things lined up actually, one of them is this show about a post-apocalyptic future.” Eliza says proudly.

 

Before Clarke can respond someone else walks up to them.

 

“Clarke, Eliza we’re not standing around gossiping are we?” A doctor asks.

 

“Not at all Dr. Griffin,” Eliza smiles sheepishly, “I was just updating Clarke here about a patient in room 219.”

 

“That’s good to hear ladies.” She hands over a file to the nurses, which Clarke takes, “Can one of you please change the IV bag for Mr. Wallace in room 211?”

 

“Sure thing Dr. Griffin.” Clarke nods.

 

Dr. Griffin smiles at the two and goes to walk away but turns around to address her daughter, “And Clarke I’ll see you and Lexa on Sunday for dinner.” With that the doctor walks down the hall.

 

“Yeesh, pretty intimidating to have your mother be your boss around here.” Eliza shudders.

 

Clarke laughs, “It can be but it’s not bad as long as I don’t screw up too badly.”

 

Both nurses giggle, everyone in the hospital knows how intense Dr. Abigail Griffin can be.

 

“I have to go get a pillow for Mrs. Kane but hey next time you and your girlfriend are free let me know and we can double, yeah?”

 

“Sure that would be great Clarke,” Eliza grins, “and oh watch out for Wallace in 211, he’s a winger and be wary of his son, he’s a bit of an ass.”

 

“Will keep that in mind, sister from another mister.” It is a long running joke in the hospital that the two nurses could be sisters or even twins because they look so much alike, the only difference is their accents.

 

They share another laugh and high five each other before going their separate ways.

 

 

 

Clarke hums happily as she parks her Tracker, after talking to her coworker earlier she got an idea and reaches in her back seat for a bouquet of flowers she bought on the way home.

 

She enters through the garage and calls out, “Babe? You’re home early.” She walks towards the kitchen knowing her girlfriend is already home when she saw her vehicle outside and music playing in the house.

 

Clarke stops dead in her tracks when she sees the lawyer standing in their living rearranging some magazines. Lexa looks stunning in a knee length, cream-colored tea dress with a floral empire waist. Her gorgeous wavy hair is styled down and she wears light make-up.

 

“Honey you look unbelievably stunning!” Clarke says in awe, which causes the lawyer’s face to flush.

 

Lexa swaggers to her girlfriend and wraps her arms around her waist. “Maybe it’s because I have a hot date with a sexy, super hot, and gorgeous nurse tonight.” She winks.

 

This time it’s Clarke’s face that flushes pink. She bites her lip and brings the flowers between them instead of speaking.

 

The lawyer beams as she takes the bouquet in her hand, “Oh honey I’m the one that’s suppose to be wowing you tonight. These are beautiful, thank you.” She takes in the sweet scent of the bouquet.

 

“How about we can both wow each other instead?” Clarke smiles and leans forward for a kiss.

 

Lexa brings them both closer together to share a few more kisses. “Sounds like a plan babe. But go get ready, we have reservations.” They exchange a few more kisses before Clarke turns to leave which the lawyer takes the opportunity to give her a tap on the butt.

 

Clarke turns head and winks, “Later.” She makes sure to swing her hips as she walks away, “I’ll be quick, I already showered at the hospital.”

 

 

Lexa smiles absentmindedly at the bouquet of flowers she placed in a crystal vase on their kitchen island. She swishes her wine around her glass as she drums her fingers on the counter top. A cough from her side makes her glance up and what she sees makes her eyes widen and her jaw to drop.

 

Clarke appears in front of her girlfriend in a body shaping red-orange dress and strappy gold heels. Lexa has to control the drool in her mouth as she eyes the accentuated cleavage of girlfriend’s dress.

 

Clarke’s heels click on their tiled kitchen floor as she makes her way closer to the lawyer. With one hand she reaches for the second wine glass put aside for her and with the other she reaches to close her girlfriend’s open mouth. She takes a sensual sip of her wine before setting it back down, “I’m ready when you are babe.”

 

Lexa is still in shock but somehow manages to stagger on her feet, her big date plan almost ruined because her mind has short-circuited by the sight of her girlfriend. “Yeah okay.” She swigs the rest of her wine from her glass in one gulp while Clarke laughs at her flustered state.

 

They both grab their purses and make their way to the lawyer’s Jetta.

 

 

Clarke gasps when they pull up to the restaurant’s valet service. “Lexi how did you get a reservation at this place? I heard it’s so hard to come by!”

 

The lawyer winks as she parks the car, “I have my connections.”

 

After the valet takes her keys, Lexa walks around her car to hold her girlfriend’s hand as they walk in.

 

“Good evening, Bonsoir, ladies, welcome to Le Ton DC, may I have your name?” the hostess asks.

 

Lexa politely smiles, “Woods for two.”

 

The hostess looks down on her list and back up to the couple, “Yes, this way please.” She leads them through the restaurant to a secluded table by the window.

 

Clarke looks around in awe as they are lead to their table. Her face beaming as she sits across Lexa who looks up and thanks the hostess, “Babe this place is amazing!”

 

Lexa reaches across the table to take the nurse’s hand on her own, “Only the best for you my love.”

 

Their waiter politely walks up to their table and clears his throat to get their attention. He says, “Good evening ladies, my name is Nathan and I will be your server this evening. Can I get you both started on a drink?”

 

Clarke shrugs and she smiles at girlfriend make the decision.

 

The lawyer returns her smile, “Champagne?” She gets a nod from the blonde.

 

Lexa looks back at the waiter and ask for two glasses of champagne. He nods and turns away to get their order.

 

Clarke stares adoringly at her girlfriend across from her, “Any special reason for this hot date?”

 

“Not at all,” She grins, “Just more ways to say I love you.”

 

“I love you too Lex, so much.” Clarke gushes.

 

 

 

The dinner goes exceptionally well, the food is tremendous and the service outstanding. They share funny stories and sentiments about each other; even their waiter admired their love for one another. After Lexa insist on not even letting Clarke see the bill, they sit back to finish the remainder of their drinks.

 

“Phew that food was great,” Lexa pats her stomach, “Want to go for a walk after?”

 

Clarke giggles at her girlfriend’s antics. “Sure, I think I need it after my pasta dish.”

 

“Great, I’ll drive us somewhere.” Lexa bounces a little on her seat and grins wide.

 

When they reach their destination Clarke looks up in surprise. “The campus?” She turns to her girlfriend questioningly.

 

The lawyer just smiles, “Yeah it’ll be great.” She jumps out of the vehicle and rushes to the other side to be chivalrous and open the door for her girlfriend.

 

Clarke smiles and willingly takes the offered hand as she exits the vehicle.

 

They stroll along the cobble steps of the university’s main courtyard. The blonde gazes in wonder at the dazzling lights strewn beautifully along branches of trees. Their arms linked at the elbows as they walk at a leisurely pace. “So really babe, why here?”

 

Lexa looks over to her girlfriend adoringly, “Because this is where we met.” She moves her arm so it’s over Clarke’s shoulders and she takes the other woman’s arm and puts it around her waist. She inadvertently leads the blonde along a specific path. “Remember this was our favorite thing to do, rain or shine whenever one of us had a bad day or whatever, we would walk around this courtyard.”

 

Clarke smiles at the memory, how could she forget, they did spend a lot of time in this very place. “Yes, I remember when you found out you passed the bar, you came sprinting across the courtyard to let me know first.”

 

The lawyer looks around to make sure she got the right spot; she stops and faces the other woman. “Yes sprinting like a mad woman was not one of my finer moments but I couldn’t wait to share the news with you.” She wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist while the blonde wraps hers around her neck.

 

“Clarke, you are the one person in this world I want to share everything with. Tonight you asked me if there was a special reason for our date but the thing is I have a million reasons why I love you. Every day with you is special, you make me always strive to be a better person. You have helped me become the person I am today, even when I stressed so much about my schoolwork, you were always there to support me.” By this point in her speech, she can feel the blonde start to tremble in her arms.

 

“Clarke you are my best friend.” Somewhere in the distance someone coughed followed by a muffled ‘oomph’ but neither paid much attention. Their eyes still locked to one another. Now even Lexa’s voice starts to waiver, “I want this day and the rest of out days to be just as special because I want to spend them with you.” She drops her arms from around the nurse’s waist and reaches inside a hidden pocket in her dress. Tears begin to form in her eyes, she drops to one knee and reach for the blonde’s hand and present a small box with the other.

 

“Clarke Abigail Jane Griffin would you do me the honor of spending the rest of our lives together?”

 

A spotlight suddenly shines down on the couple.

 

Clarke is clearly in shock and feels tears flow down her cheeks, her vision blurs as she looks at the gorgeous woman in front of her currently down on one knee. She doesn’t trust her voice so instead she vigorously nods her head in favor. When she opens her mouth, her voice cracks heavy with emotion, “Yes Lexa, a thousand times yes!”

 

She pulls the lawyer up to her feet and smashes their lips together. She doesn’t register the cheers going on around them.

 

Lexa laughs through her tears as she breaks them apart for a moment so she can slide a gorgeous ring on her now fiancé’s finger. 

 

Their close friends and family gather around them in celebration. Raven and Octavia are the first to reach them as they wrap their arms around the couple.

 

“OMG YAY!” Octavia jumps up and down for joy.

 

Raven pats both women on the back, “way to be hella romantic there commander!”

 

They all let out a loud laugh as the newly engaged couple tries to wipe their happy tears away.

 

Her mother engulfs Clarke in a big hug. “Congratulations baby girl!”

 

“Thanks mom, I had no idea what so ever.” Clarke laughs as she hugs Abby, before turning to be congratulated by others. She looks blissfully over to her now fiancé as she hugs their friends. She overhears Raven boast about her light set up which makes her laugh knowing her friend’s part in all this.

 

Octavia claps her hands together to get everyone’s attention. “Ladies and Gentlemen we would like to invite you over to our home to continue celebrating the happy couple’s engagement. We have wine and cake!” She gets a laugh from everyone for her enthusiasm.

 

Clarke makes her way to her fiancé and wraps her arms tightly before giving her a series of deep kisses. “You are so amazing you know that?”

 

Lexa peppers her with more kisses before pulling back to gaze lovingly at Clarke, “I do what I can babe. Now come on, we were promised cake.”

 

Clarke laughs as they hold each other close to walk back to their car. She reflects back to their time together from when they first met, to this moment. She honestly cannot picture her life with anyone else except for the stoic but absolutely adorable woman in her arms.

 

Lexa feels the same, she can’t believe how lucky she is to have met Clarke Griffin and now she gets to spend the rest of her life with the woman. This may be the best day so far but she hopes to have many more days like this with the blonde. A thought suddenly pops up in her head, “Hey babe what do you think about getting a cat?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay they're engaged!! Yes I threw in a Eliza and Alycia coupling in there for fun but no I don't actually think they are a couple lol.
> 
> I may or may not take a break from writing, I do want to enjoy reading other stories, I'm not sure yet but I want to thank you all for reading!!
> 
> I posted my idea of what their dresses look like for their date night here:
> 
>   
>  [on tumblr](http://standingonshakyground.tumblr.com/post/126231048543/my-idea-of-the-dresses-clarke-and-lexa-were)   
> 


End file.
